diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Reiji Sakamaki
|english = |relatives = Karlheinz (father) Beatrix (mother) Richter (uncle) Shu (older brother) Ayato (paternal younger half-brother) Laito (paternal younger half-brother) Kanato (paternal younger half-brother) Subaru (paternal younger half-brother)|hobbies = Collecting tableware}} Reiji Sakamaki (逆巻 レイジ Sakamaki Reiji) is the second eldest son of the Sakamaki household. Reiji and his older brother, Shu, are the sons of Beatrix, second wife of Karlheinz, the Vampire King. Appearance Reiji is a tall, slender young man. His hair is primarily purple-black with a lighter gradient. It is almost an inch away from being shoulder length, and it is neatly combed. Reiji's eyes are red. He wears rectangular glasses. Reiji usually dresses professionally to match his cordial façade. In Haunted Dark Bridal, he wears a grey and black vest over a white dress shirt with black pants and a black belt. In MORE,BLOOD, he wears a black trench coat with a white dress shirt and black pants. In DARK FATE, Reiji grows his hair out in order to emulate his father. His school uniform consists of the black school jacket with a buttoned red vest over a black dress shirt and red tie. He wears it with along with the black uniform pants and dress shoes. According to Cordelia, if he weren't so stiff, Reiji would look just like Karlheinz when she first met him. She says that even his eyes are just like Karl's.Episode 11 This was said in an effort to tease Reiji, since he admires his father and dreams to be "him". Personality Reiji has refined manners. Although he might have a polite, sophisticated way of speaking (which the creators describe to be "butler-like"), his words tend to come with a biting edge. He values rules and demands that they are followed by others, no matter how strange they may be. Despite how rigid he may seem, he has a sense of humor. Reiji is portrayed as a no-nonsense character in the anime, yet Reiji's sprites in the games are often grinning. He is viewed as intelligent, yet pessimistic. Although Reiji is the second son, he takes it upon himself to manage the Sakamaki family as if he were the eldest son. He cleans the house, manages household affairs and funds, and keeps his brothers in line. His role in the family combined with his gentlemanly behavior often causes him to appear more like the eldest instead of his older brother Shu. Reiji is strict towards himself and others. He is an arrogant man who demands perfection and dislikes submitting to weakness. His personality takes after his mother Beatrix, as he admired her throughout his life as the ideal lady, despite being ignored by her. Reiji orchestrated his mother's assassination in response to years of neglect and bitterness towards his older brother. He wanted her to finally recognize his abilities, and thus killed her so that she would acknowledge him. In Haunted Dark Bridal, when Reiji realizes that his mother suffered because of Cordelia's behavior, he loses respect for her, and realizes that she was never a perfect woman. Though Reiji's words are harsh, they shouldn't be taken at face value. Sometimes he says things in order to invoke a reaction that amuses him. He is a sadist like the rest of his brothers, but also has a masochistic side shown in HDB Ending 2. His particular phrase is schadenfreude ("happiness in the misfortune of others"). Along with his passion for experimenting and making drugs and poisons, Reiji loves to collect tea sets and kitchenware. His brothers sometimes use Reiji's interests to coerce him into cooking for them by saying that they'll use the kitchen themselves - his brothers have a penchant for destroying it. Ayato teases Reiji the most and usually blames his pranks on one of the other brothers. Kanato treats Reiji like a butler, and blackmails him with tantrums. Although he could be rough with outsiders, he is often kind (still strict) with most of his brothers. History Reiji is the second son of the Sakamaki family. Since his ambitious and stoic mother, Beatrix, wished to usurp Cordelia's station as Karl Heinz's main wife, she focused on her first born son, Shu, and neglected Reiji despite his ambition and achievements. Beatrix would only encourage Reiji to study in order to become a better servant for Shu when he inherits the throne. While Shu hated the restrictions Beatrix imposed on him, Reiji craved his mother's attention, leading him to burn down an entire human village and kill Shu's human friend, Edgar. Reiji did this in an attempt to impress and aid his mother, who was suffering whenever Shu ran away to the human village. Reiji also wanted to teach Shu about responsibility. Reiji's bitterness towards Beatrix continued to grow when Shu became more withdrawn after the death of Edgar. Eventually, he hired Seiji (the heroine's father), a vampire hunter, to kill Beatrix, thinking that his mother would finally acknowledge him. Unfortunately, he was left disappointed as he watched Beatrix die feeling at peace and she would finally be free from her own unhappy existence of competition. In addition, she was proud to witness Reiji's full power (for the vampires, killing an "opponent" is considered a mark of becoming an adult, but most of all it is a symbol of ultimate love). Reiji seeks to resurrect Beatrix in an effort to kill and cause her unbearable suffering by his own hands. Relationships Beatrix Reiji admires his mother, and partially idolizes her as the perfect woman. As a child he sought her affection, although she neglected him in favor of his elder brother. This made Reiji jealous of Shu, particularly noting Shu's disregard for their mother's attention. Reiji also began to view himself as a second-rate person because he was not the eldest child. Beatrix's neglect deprived him from a normal childhood. As she lays dying, she was pleased to know that Reiji had grown up well knowing that he had orchestrated her death and that was a vampire's mark of adulthood. However, in Reiji's MORE BLOOD Prequel manga, a flashback of Beatrix briefly interacts with Reiji when she finds him studying in the library. She praises him by saying it is good to see he is working hard to become his brother's right -hand man. Reiji replies by telling her that she has just disturbed him, thus making their conversation a little awkward. Beatrix apologizes and makes her leave after encouraging Reiji to keep up with his studying. Karlheinz Reiji has always admired his father, although Karl was not present in Reiji's childhood. Reiji always wanted to be acknowledged by his father, and he is the only one among the brothers who doesn't hate Karlheinz. For Reiji, the greatest compliment is to be compared to his father. Despite the evil his father has done, Reiji accepts Karlheinz's actions as something necessary. In DARK FATE, when Reiji obtains Karlheinz's power and acknowledgement, he begins to imitate his father's speech, and also grows his hair out. In childhood, Reiji received a gift from his father: a pocketwatch that shows the time left until the end of the world. Reiji said that he could not understand the meaning of that present through most of his entire life. Shu Reiji resents Shu as a result of their complicated childhood, and he developed an inferiority complex because of his jealousy. Reiji caused the fire that lead to the death of Shu's first and only friend, Edgar (Yuma). Reiji's nickname for Shu is "Good-for-Nothing" (穀潰し Gokutsubushi). He also calls Shu spineless. Yui remarks that when Reiji uses these names, it seems that he is trying to push Shu to accept responsibility as the eldest son, rather than simply berate him for his lazy behavior. Yui Komori At first Reiji only viewed Yui as food. He would frequently discipline her for poor manners and use her as a test subject for some of his poisons, though he always gave her the antidote. His relationship with her does not grow much in the anime, although he went from hurting her to claiming he will make her "feel good" when sucking her blood. Abilities Like all vampires, Reiji has inhuman strength as well as increased speed, increased vision, hearing, and smell. Being a vampire, he also has fast healing abilities and healing saliva. 'Teleportation' He appears to be capable of teleporting from nowhere in an instant. 'Flying' On the night of a full moon, vampires possess the ability to fly. 'Swordsmanship' He has swordsmanship talent, as seen in Shu's third ending in Haunted Dark Bridal. 'Potion making ' As one of his passions is potion making, he is able to create poisons. He also has basic knowledge in healing/treating vampires. 'Other' Since Reiji is a pureblood vampire, he can only die if his head is cut off, however if his body is so severely damaged that it is unable to heal, it may result in death. Trivia * He is good at chess. * Reiji means 'courteous child'. * He is right-handed. * His foot size is 27cm. * He can play the piano. * He can cook very well. * He is fluent in German. * He reads very well. * In Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD, Reiji is the only brother who tries to kill Ayato in his route. * According to the Drama CD Vampire Juice-Year End Gift, he is sensitive when he gets drunk. * Reiji glasses lens size is 0.5. * In CHAOS LINEAGE, he is the leader of the Scarlet Family. * He likes rollercoasters. He finds them interesting and Fun * He is scared of ghosts * He has admitted to not completely hating living with his brothers, infact he enjoys it a little bit since like he said… if he truly hated it he would have left the mansion long ago * He once combined Vongole Bianco and Macaron to make a new dish! * In his song “Toaru Yogensha no, SCHICKSAL” he includes/sings some German words * He's the tallest Sakamaki brother References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Males